


Sewer Play

by Ghospice (orphan_account)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blood, F/M, Horror, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Period Sex, Predator/Prey, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ghospice
Summary: A noise cuts through the silence freezing you still. It was a sharp, melodic giggle, reverberating off the walls like wispy wind chimes. It was close. The sound echoes the way you came. It was behind you somewhere. Your stomach feels hot and tight as you quicken your steps, boots slapping the ground as you scamper through the tunnels.“I know you are near,” its voice startles you. “I can smell you. Every wick of sweat and fear that clings to you. It guides me. Your flesh will be so tender beneath my teeth,” It purrs lovingly.You and Pennywise play a game.
Relationships: Pennywise (IT) & Reader, Pennywise (IT)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 181





	Sewer Play

You ran and it chased. Legs aching with exertion from close encounters. Turning one corner had you catching a blur of white and red, sending you running in the opposite direction. Of course, it was merely playing, allowing you to escape each time in a kind of teasing foreplay. Nothing worked Pennywise up quite like a game of cat and mouse.

You stumble and a splash of filthy water drenches your boots, thick wellies that you were thankful to have. The stench of the sewer was worse in some parts, but it was always wet and dirty wherever you were.

You pant and slow down. Your best bet is always to try and hide for as long as possible. Once it grew bored of essentially batting you about, it would be upon you in zero seconds flat if it found you. Hiding at least gives you a chance to annoy it, which you consider the best victory possible in this situation.

Unfortunately, the tunnels are like a maze, zigzagging left and right, making it hard to tell if you were running in circles or actually getting somewhere. You had started this round at the opening to its trophy room, which wasn't really too far from the surface. 

Pennywise knows this, and seems to have a way of discouraging you from certain routes. Disoriented in the dark, you always end up being herded deeper and deeper, powerless to change course. The clown did this simply by lurking about the outer layers, periodically checking if you had been near them. An easy feat for a predator with superior vision, smell and speed. The fear of bumping right into it keeps you from even attempting to leave.

It could lurk around any corner, and its promise to not use its stronger abilities, such as teleportation, doesn’t really give you much leverage. Which was probably the smug bastards intentions, now that you thought about it.

It’s unfair, but the feeling of being hunted was...undeniably hot. Exciting. Scary in a very real way which had you trying your best despite knowing how things always ended. You both enjoyed this little fucked up game of cat and mouse, even if you pretended to be nonchalant when it had first asked. 

You follow a new path, treading delicately through calm waters. Listening. The sound of distant dripping echoes like a gunshot, bouncing off the walls. You wonder how close it is. It never takes Pennywise more than an hour to find you, half that if it was intent on doing so quickly. 

A noise cuts through the silence freezing you still. It was a sharp, melodic giggle, reverberating off the walls like wispy wind chimes. It was close. The sound echoes the way you came. It was behind you somewhere. Your stomach feels hot and tight as you quicken your steps, boots slapping the ground as you scamper through the tunnels. 

Muffled growls rumble behind you. They get further away, almost a whisper. You're not reassured by this, because you know it has clicked on to which tunnel you have chosen. It was sneaky, never satisfied until it’s able to strike terror in you, before it corners you.

The fear you can handle, because beneath it all you have absolute trust it would never harm you, even in its most predatory state. This was the third time you had agreed to do this, and your heart still thrums with some primal self preservation instincts, shrieking that you were in danger. Adrenaline shoots through you with every snarl, hiss or growl it made, salting your blood the way it does any other human, treating you like it would any other prey.

“I know you are near,” its voice startles you. You dart forward into another side tunnel. “I can smell you. Every wick of sweat and fear that clings to you. It guides me. Your flesh will be so tender beneath my teeth,” It purrs lovingly, as if it has complimented you on some great beauty. 

Its voice follows you and murmurs gentle threats that you hear no matter how far you run. So you change tactics when you reach a large room with multiple openings. You see a ladder leading up to a small opening and decide it will be your next route. But first you have to lose Pennywise. 

You find a small stone and approach a different tunnel. Cocking your arm back you throw it as hard as possible, then rush towards the dark corner behind the rim of the tunnel you came through. Its large enough to hide your body. Whether Pennywise sniffs you out as it passes through is the real problem. The stone clatters as it hits the ground. You hunch down, hoping against hope that this will work. 

A shadow appears and stretches out from the tunnel. You clamp a hand over your mouth. Your heart flutters despite your attempts to be calm. You watch as It prowls forward, its movement silent and unnatural. 

You can’t help it. You stare, admiring the way blue light shows the cut of silver spines on its back, the sharp points of flaming hair that were so soft despite their appearance. Its snow white face curves away from you, but you glimpse red rimmed lips, parting to show sharp points of teeth, usually reserved for when it was hungry or irritated.

You can hear its breathing, heavy and laborious. It sniffs the air aggressively, like a hungry wolf in search of a lamb. You think it's all over.

You remain still. It stands in silence, head cocked to the side. Then it spins and leaps forward. Right into the tunnel you had wanted it to go! Your eyes widen in disbelief, but you don't move. You wait a minute or so to be sure Pennywise is gone, then sag in relief. You thank whatever god or being must be watching you, and then move.

The ladder is small and rusted. Metal peels off when you touch it. You drum your fingers against the rough denim of your jeans. Seeing no other option you sigh and carefully climb it, trying not to bang the metal structure with your heavy boots. 

Having your arms and legs busy makes you feel vulnerable. You know Pennywise would abuse this chance if it finds you, and the thought quickens your legs despite the soreness pulling at your very bones. The ladder seems to go on for much longer than it had looked from below.

Finally you heave yourself up, belly grazing the lip of thin metal which makes you shiver. You exhale quietly. Its sense of hearing is insane. You’re surprised it hasn't heard the commotion. You shuffle forward inside the small tunnel and your head bumps against something soft. You look up. 

Behind a silky grey knee, Pennywise looms, eyes burning in the dark. Its face so dark and predatory that your heart gives a lurch and you shriek, lunging back. Horror washes over you when your arms meet air and you continue to plummet. 

The stony ground would shatter your bones. The thought flashes in your mind as the ground rushes up to meet you and your eyes squeeze shut. You impact with a gasp. The landing knocks your breath out. 

There’s no brutal pain as you feel yourself shuffled about and your eyes flutter open. Pennywise peers down at you, its eyes taking in every little breathe, every patch of bare skin, searching you over. The predatory glint fades from its stare, lips curled down over its buck teeth.

“Are you alright?”

Your chest rises and falls steadily as you relax in its grip, and give it a trembling smile. 

“Y-yes, you just spooked me.”

After a moment of concern its eyes return to a gleeful gold. Its face tilts to the side and it smirks.

“Again?” 

Despite its words you felt the bite of sharp nails pinch your sides, like it doesn't really want to release you, but it also prefers to give you a fighting chance. 

“Help me up?” You say, nodding to the tunnel high up.

“No.”

You huff but it appears unmoved. You look up at the ladder and then back at the clown.

“Go on,” it says, “I will wait.”

Whether it means just to make sure you don't fall, or before it starts hunting you again you don't know. You pout when it makes no attempt to help you up the damn thing, and then turn and start to climb. 

You make it about half way when the frame trembles. You stop moving and look down, half afraid it’s detaching from the wall, even if you knew your mate would catch you. 

But it wasn't. Instead you see Pennywise gripping the bottom rung to grab your attention. 

“What the hell are you doing?”

It grins and the dull light reflects off its razor bladed teeth. It wants to play. You clench the rusted metal bar as you stare back nervously. It begins to climb. 

The clown doesn't need to grip the ladder, capable of scaling the wall in zero seconds flat, like a spider reaching for its prey. But it does so now, slowly, because it wants to frighten you.

And it works every time, causing you to turn and all but throw yourself up each bar, slipping a few times in your haste. It appears further away than ever. The sound of Pennywise’ ascent is fast, like the rattling of many insectile legs instead of the human hands it currently wore. A scream rises in your throat as you near the top. 

You make it to the top but just as you heave forward, you smell sourness, like rotten candy apples. A smooth nose presses at the base of your neck. You freeze at the feel of its heavy weight above you. Its arms cage you in and black talons shred through its glove as they lay either side of you. It leans forward and gives you a raspy sniff, nose flush against your spine. You tremble, but your fear wavers into arousal and it growls.

“Your scent...” it doesn't finish, but you feel its shudder like its found the most appetizing thing in existence. “So perfect and ripe.”

“If you were not my mate…” your stomach flip flops at what you hope is teasing, and you giggle nervously. The raw hunger in its tone is undeniable.

Your stomach gives a dull throb and you try to alleviate it by sitting up, but Pennywise halts you with its hands smothering your own. Yours feel breakable and small under its grip. If it was to lean its full weight down it could probably shatter them.

“Keep still.”

It moves back and paws at you belt line. You swallow and turn, begin to protest.

“Can’t I-” with a deft hand it pops open your button and drags your jeans down, baring your legs to the cool sewer air. You try to shuffle forward as your legs hang off the tunnel end when it hisses, fingers wrapping around your upper thighs with ease.

“I will not drop you tiny thing.”

Even with its reassurance the feel of it dragging you out the hole makes you clench your fingers into the gritty pipe, your entire lower half now supported by it. You feel the dull drip of drool pooling on your spine and you groan at the warm sensation. 

“Whats wrong with sex on the ground? Too vanilla?” 

Pennywise snorts and adjusts its grip, “I do not wish for you to touch the filthy floor.”

The sentiment is sweet, but, “I'm still touching it with my hands here.”

“Would you like for me to dangle you further?”

You shake your head furiously. ”No. I’m good.”

You rest on your arms as it slid its talons along your belly, causing your eyes to flutter shut as you puffed out a sigh. 

“Is my mate tired?” it croons, voice velvety soft. You grunt. A pinch of pain stabs through your lower belly making your brows twist tight. This was another thing Pennywise enjoys.

“Oh poor sweet one,” it murmurs, a hand rubbing small circles over your abdomen, “sweet and wet with blood.” 

The smooth pad of its fingers feels heavenly over your hot flesh. It moves back so it can bring its face to the crest of your inner thighs and you can’t help but moan, its tufts of hair tickling your skin as it's heavy breath covers your panties.

“What's this lovely smell?” It questions in a high voice, the faux innocence turning you on disgustingly easy. 

“Is this for me?”

You had worn white just for its enjoyment. It drops your left leg so it rested on its shoulder, and with its free hand you feel a clawed tip run up the center of your slit, dipping the white cotton in so it blooms red. 

“Oh,” it sounds surprisingly breathy as you squirm, “I could just eat you up.”

It pulls the fabric to the side and leans down, tongue worming out of its mouth to lick your outer flesh. It circles around, teases you to draw out a whimper as you press into its mouth. Its tongue lavishes you. It seems content to drive you mad, its eyes shut as if all its focus was on tasting you. Then it nuzzles forward and you feel its tongue disappear inside you.

You cry out. It laps warmly against your walls, in long, deep swipes. The stimulating texture makes you fist your hands.

The heat in your belly aches, but rising pleasure smothers it as Pennywise feasts between your thighs. When it head pulls away so it can leer at you smugly, you see its chin smeared with blood. You throw your head back and sigh, eyes shut.

“So sweet, so warm,” the monsters low voice tickles your skin.

“Blood is salt, iron,” the creature sighs deeply and you feel its saliva drip as it speaks between your legs, “but here, it is sweet like honey.”

“Does it...make you hungry?” you say, wheezing as you bend your neck to better watch it.

Its tongue darts back in causing you to keen and clench against the wriggling heat. It's almost as large as its cock. When it pulls out you feel lighter, as though it has picked your insides clean.

 _"Yes,"_ Pennywise hisses, with more teeth than you can count, and you feel weak. Its mouth curves into a wicked grin. “Oh, does it leave me famished little thing. So ready to consume.” 

It doesn't wait for your response, dipping back down to slip inside you once again. And consume you it does, feeding like the hungry creature that it is. It gorges itself on your lust, blood and fear.

Its tongue withdraws from you with a wet slurp, and you shiver from the cool spit left behind. As you come down from your high, bodily aches return. Your arms feel stiff. Your mate raises itself from between your thighs and the unmistakable presence of hardness nudges you. Excitement fills you despite your soreness.

Just when you think it plans to continue the clown lifts you with little effort, encouraging you to turn onto your front. You feel relief as you settle down, your back against the cool and thankfully dry concrete. 

Pennywise looks calmer than when it'd grabbed you, its red ringed eyes receding back into gold. There's no speck of blood left on its face, though you suspect it would be hard to tell with the color of its lips. 

The tip of it’s long narrow tongue slides along it’s lips, as if tasting the last remnants of your essence. It gives you an even hungrier look, the gleam of spit pooling on it’s lips like the shine on a rosy red apple. Your so lost in its eyes that you barely register the soft, cold skin resting by your thigh, until it presses closer, and the chill grabs your attention.

It's always like this, the chalk white skin cool until its steadily warmed by your own flesh. It has no need for heat or comfort in its natural state. A creature that has thrived for millions of years in the worst of places would never be so soft. But it has learned to enjoy the touch of another, and the blood pumping in your veins is enough to heat you both. 

You trace a finger up its torso as it settles in place, and the monster trembles so lightly it almost goes unseen. Its eyes narrow, burning. You rub small circles into its faux flesh, enjoying the sturdiness of its frame as it hovers over you like some phantom creature, its expression wavering with restraint.

“Didn’t take long to find me,” you tease in a soft voice.

“You make it easy,” It says, lowering so its mouth can cover your neck, “Smelling of fear and need. Afraid but ready for me.” The smell of candy wraps around you, ruffles tickling your collarbone. 

Your hand seeks out its cool length, and when you find it you groan at the smooth stiffness, engorged with alien blood and hefty in your hand. Your fingers never quite manage to wrap around it but you certainly have no problem guiding it where you want it to go.

Pennywise tears off the thin material covering your cunt and its eyes dilate at something you cant see, but feel. Arousal leaks from you, but it's warmer than usual as it secretes from inside you, likely mixed with blood. It growls and its nostrils flare, teeth grinding as if to hold back on releasing its tongue so it may dip down and taste you again.

It amazes you that Pennywise is able to separate it’s hunger for flesh and blood from your activities. Though it may pretend and play with you, it assures you that the hunger it feel in these moments are nothing like its normal need for consumption. When blood leaves your body it only feels the need to protect. Or to mate, its arousal heightened. But when it stares like it does, you sometimes wonder if it's lying, just a little.

As you tug at it, the clown hisses and brings your hips together with the power of its mind. Your body jerks forward those last few inches so it can bury inside. The feeling of sudden fullness makes you cry out, and Pennywise falls forward to wrap you tightly in its hold. Its eyes glow a haunting red that has you turning your cheek to the ground.

“You wanted to be found and fucked, didn't you, dirty girl? Didn't you?” It highlights this with a deeper slam of its hips, your body jolting back with each powerful thrust. 

You hum in agreement, mind blanking as it sets a quick rhythm. Its face hides beside yours as it ruts like a desperate animal. Your fingers slip over its hips, feeling the smooth pistoning, so graceful as it hilts into you each time. You hear the wet slide just as much as you feel it, body fluids easing its entry and making obscene noises that have you biting your lip to hold back a moan. Pennywise has no such qualms. It keens and growls. Whimpers and then snarls with a sharp pump of its hips. 

Hands leave your back so it can gore them into the ground. You hear it digging thick lines through cement as though it were warm candle wax, and you think about how easily that could've been your shoulders. Reduced to bone and mangled flesh. 

It would never happen, and this is compounded by the soft touch of its cheek pressing into yours, its tongue dipping out as it suckles at the sensitive flesh behind your earlobe, making you squeal.

“Bleeding all over my home, dripping precious blood I could have savored.”

You shudder at its voice so close to your ear. The thought that it could hunt you down like a shark seeking blood in water further excites you.

You pull your knees up to tilt your hips, allowing it deeper. Your expression pinches as a lightning bolt of pleasure shoots through you, toes curling as Pennywise finds that small part inside of you that makes you scream. It moves without friction or trouble, glides in and out from a mixture of cum and blood.

It bares its teeth at you, slick with drool and sharp as knives, but it isn't meant to be threatening. It eyes widen, the white shocking against the unnatural glaze of red creeping back around its amber iris’s. Its close. 

“Damn-oh damn, you feel so good-!” your words come out like a string of gibberish, lost in the ecstasy of each crash of its hips to yours.

Pennywise doesn't respond, but it picks up its speed as it stares at you, almost uncomprehending. It talons find their way around your thighs so it can drive into you deeper and faster. Drool spills down its chin and cascades over your stomach, as its talons prickle your skin.

With a final deep thrust it groans, mouth gaping as it spills into you. You feel it pulse and jerk, as your own orgasm tightens your cunt around its still coming cock. You whine as a dark fingertip finds your clit and rubs, almost painful and awkward in its attempt to bring you to come. 

“Come for me,” It rasps, “let me feel you tighten around me. It’s what you were made for.”

It doesn't take much, its rough but sincere touch and the whisper of words it croons, has you clenching your jaw and and gripping your lovers arm. 

“Penny-”

You spasm and gasp, feeling white hot needles of pleasure tip you over the edge, your nails digging into silk.

When it's over you simply lie there, panting, and listen to its own ruffled breaths, feeling the warm air hit your cheek. Pennywise remains motionless as you both recover, basking in the satisfaction of shared completion. 

It turns and presses it lips to yours, tries to slip its tongue into your mouth. You allow it, enjoying the pleasant heat of its serpentine tongue, the gentle touch of its fingers as it wraps a hand around your throat, soft and delicate. It hasn't bothered to reform its gloves yet, showing you just how tired it must be. You grin.

“Again?” it says, and you stare at its innocent expression, its head cocked to the side as drool dribbles down its chin. One eye drifts lazily away as it waits for your answer. You close your eyes and hear it snicker.

“‘Let's go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!! I always wanted to do a penny story with that time of month so here we are lol. Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think!  
> Also - I may use this fic to post other one shots in the future - instead of creating new one shot stories. Bundle them all together because there are too many now!


End file.
